


ascension

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Jacking off, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey wont stop jacking off</p>
            </blockquote>





	ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any member of my chem and do not know this fiction and i made it up fake

Mikey sat back on the sofa in the bus's sitting room area, his feet propped on the table, his boxers and jeans pushed down to his mid thigh. He had his hand wrapped around his member, and was stroking himself, head leaned back. His eyes fluttering shut, it felt so good. He did this quite often. 

"For fuck sake, Mikey, not again!" Frank growled shaking his head. 

Mikey ignored him and let his hand keep moving. Frank just frowned and continued on to his bunk, shaking his head. Mikey bit his lip, knowing his was growing closer, and he sped up his hand, rubbing his thumb over his tip. It was slick with his pre-cum. He quickly came and tucked his cock away, wiping his hand on a dirty tee shirt of Gee's. He then pulled up his pants and headed inside to the sound check.

Sound check was pure hell. His mind kept wandering, increasingly finding himself rubbing his hard on to ease it a bit, finally excusing himself to go to the bathroom. The guys all shook their heads, knowing exactly what the problem was. "Dude, hurry the fuck up, we got a show!" Gee called out.  
"Fuck off!" Mikey growled as he entered the bathroom, unzipping and pulling his cock out the second the door shut. It only took a couple of strokes to finish himself off, clean up, then head back out.

They finally finished sound check, then prepared for the show. That night it was louder then usual, and the lights were hot, beating down on him. The energy in the place was pure electric, and it was like playing the bass went straight to his cock. He couldn't help the hard on he had the entire show.

The moment the show ended, he headed straight to the dressing rooms, his hair soaked in sweat and sticking to him. His cock hard in his skinnies made it almost uncomfortable to walk. He slipped into the dressing room, found a comfortable spot in a corner, and leaned back against the wall. Most the time he liked to take his time, but he was in hurry tonight. He gripped his cock, stroking it time to the beating of his heart and made quick work of it. Just as he was cumming, Gerard walked in.  
"Really, Mikey?! this is the 5th time this week I've walked in on you"  
He shook his head, walking away, but Mikey just cleaned off the cum from his hand and sat back to relax until the guys were ready to leave.  
Later that night, Mikey again found his hand around his cock, this time in his bunk and he did his best to be as quite as he could. He run his hand up and down his shaft, teasing it to full hardness. Then he moved his hand up and down the shaft until he pushed himself over the edge. When he came, Ray kicked the bunk below him and groaned.  
"Really, Mikey?" He grumbled, and Mikey could just picture him shaking his head.  
"You really need to get fucking laid, Way." Bob snapped, rubbing his eyes.  
The next day, they were at the venue, and Frank again walked in on Mikey jacking off.  
"You've gotta be joking, Mikey! Again?" He snapped.  
"It been while since I had a damned blow job or fucked someone. I'm fucking horny, okay?" Mikey said, glaring at the intrusion.

"Oh, for fuck sake, Mikey." Frank snapped slamming the door shut and locking it, stomping over to him. He grabbed Mikey's jeans and boxers, pulling them down to his feet. Mikey glared at him.  
"What the fuck, Frank?" He bitched.  
"Shut up, Mikey, I'm helping you out." Frank says.

Mikey leaned back, letting Frank pull the jeans off his feet, letting his head fall back and his eyes close. Frank pushed his legs apart with his hands on Mikey's knees, then knelt down on his knees between the taller man's legs. He quickly licked a strip up the underside of Mikey's shaft, before moving up and lapping the pre-cum from the tip. He delved his tongue into the slit, letting the pearly liquid seeping out roll around on his tongue. Frank stretched his lips over the head and slid down the shaft very slowly, until Mikey's cock was buried in the back his throat, swallowing around him. He started to hum around him, making the vibrations caress his cock. He wrapped his hand around the part of Mikey's cock he can't swallow, starting to stroke his hand up and down, squeezing it slightly every so often as he bobbed his head. His mouth moved up and down Mikey's cock, hitting the back of his throat. Suddenly, Mikey reaches out, tangling his hands in Frank's hair, tugging at it gently. 

"Frank, stop, please... I'm going to cum." Mikey whines

Frank refused to let go, tightening his lips and bobbing his head faster.faster. Mikey pulled hard to get Frank off his cock. He pulled harder at Frank's hair, hurting his scalp. Frank pulled off his cock the moment he exploded, and it splattered all over Frank's face. 

"Wow, thanks for that, Mikey," he says, laughing.

"Sorry!" Mikey said, grabbing a dirty tee shirt off of the sofa he was sitting on and carefully wipes away his cum that's dribbling off of Frank's face. Frank stood up after Mikey got his face clean, kissing his cheek with a wet smack, giving him a huge grin.

"No more jacking off all over the place, next time, Mikey, just ask for a blow job." Frank said, laughing as he then turned to walk away, swishing his ass as his went. Mikey sighed, pulling himself up from the sofa, a smile on his lips. 

"About fucking time." He mumbled to himself as he watched Frank vanish around the corner, leaving him alone as he tucked himself away, pulling his jeans back on. Feeling sated for the first time in as long as he could remember. He would never tell anyone it was Frank he'd been thinking about the entire time.


End file.
